


Side Hobby

by StatictheStardust



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: But not really Voxman, Just a dumb Drabble interaction, M/M, Voxman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatictheStardust/pseuds/StatictheStardust
Summary: Plaza destruction comes before business meetings, apparently.





	Side Hobby

“Why exactly do I need to be watching this?”

Boxman’s talonlike finger hovers over the red button, less than an inch away from launching a box containing three whole Darrells. He turns quickly towards Venomous, who stands behind him, watching with arched brows. Thin rays of light slant over his purple face, peeking out from the blinds draped over the gigantic window. 

“Pay attention,” the villain snaps, waving a hand towards the giant red button sitting on his desk. “I’m about to get to the important part!”

Venomous narrows his eyes doubtfully. “Mmhm,” he says, glancing towards his watch. “Didn’t you call me over here to discuss important developments on our project?”

“Did I?” Boxman frowns, brow furrowing as he taps his chin. He shrugs, directing his focus back to the button. “Ah, well. That can wait.”

“Couldn’t this have waited?”

“Oh, definitely not,” Boxman says, rolling his eyes. He gestures vaguely towards the window. “Can’t you see how perfect of a position the plaza is in right now? An attack at this very moment would be devastating!”

Venomous squints. “Actually I can’t, since the blinds are down.”

“True, true.” the rounder man agrees. “But I don’t need to see. I can feel it. My instincts are telling me - the position, the timing, the angle - everything lines up!”

“Hmm,” his partner muses. “Last I checked, buildings don’t move. Can you hurry this up so we can get to the actual business meeting?”

Boxman chuckles. “Oh, Venomous. Don’t you know how much of an honor it is to be invited to one of my plaza demolitions? Only the most elite, the most trusted, the most evil are allowed to witness them! Why, I barely even let my children or advisers watch! You’re about to witness a very rare sight to behold, my friend!”

“I’m flattered.”

“Anyways!” Boxman spins on his chair, raising his arm so that his finger is sticking high in the air. Venomous chuckles at the dramatics of it all, folding his arms against his chest and leaning slightly as Boxman slowly lowers the talon closer and closer to the button. He makes a tiny explosion noise as his finger finally makes impact with the button, and then cackles, looking to Venomous for a reaction.

Venomous blinks, waiting for a moment to see if something will happen before blinking again. “What did it...do?”  
“Come see for yourself!” the rotund villain cackles, bouncing on his heels as he totters to the window. He waits for Venomous to make his way to the window before lifting the blinds, just in time for Venomous to see a heavy box land in front of the bodega. 

“Oh,” the bioengineer says. “...Now what?”

“Now!” Boxman cheers, grinning pointy teeth as he peers enthusiastically through the blinds. “Now, we watch those Lakewood Losers get beaten up by my robots!” 

Venomous hums as he watches the scene in front of the bodega unfold. “It...looks like the opposite is happening, to be honest.”

Boxman swings his gaze around to see that the Darrell-bots he sent are, indeed, having their butts kicked by the Lakewood Losers. He growls, balling his fists as Enid kicks one of them over the factory. He should have sent a Shannon, or even a Raymond. Why did he choose to send Darrells, especially when he had been hoping to impress his partner? He sighed, making a mental note not to use Darrell-bots around Venomous anymore.

“Yes, well…” Boxman huffs as one of the remaining two Darrell slams against the window, making the blinds rattle. He gives up hope as the bodega workers surround the last one, obviously intent on not letting him leave in one piece. “Today was just a simple attack drill. Wasn’t going for anything fancy.” He sighs, closing the blinds so that neither of them have to watch the Darrell get beaten into the ground. “Shall we get coffee?”

Venomous pulls away from the window, walking alongside Boxman to the door. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is OOC and kinda half baked but I've never written either of them before?? It was fun though!


End file.
